The Start Of A New Life
by kellerkind
Summary: This is the story of a girl whose life changes completely...what will happen? FinnOC ABANDONED
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Nothing that you recognize is mine. I do not own Gilmore Girls.

AN

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic, so please be nice. I know its not much and I'm not sure if I should continue. I am really thankful if you would point out mistakes to me because english isn't my mother language.

My parents are rich. Very rich. Our whole family is one of the richest in the world. We own a family company which is very successful in the movie business. I actually like it a lot. My life, I mean. But of course there is a gloomy side. For once, we don't stay in one place. We have places all over the world. Which woud have been kind of cool, would we at least live in ONE place for most of the time. But as it is, our main residences are in London, England; Sidney, Australia; New York, USA and in a little village near Cologne, Germany. A few rare times I went to school. Otherwise I had a private tutor.

But now mostly everything changed. Because my grandma died. She was rather fond of me, I dare say. She left me her house in Hartford, Conneticut. Well, I actually can't get it before my twentyfirst birthday. I just turned sixteen. Until then my parents are to look after it. And it seems my grandma also left me a big part of her money.

I never got along well with my parents. I had always been the rotten apple. They always loved my older brother a lot more. And with him I got along very well.

Anyway, after I was made heir to most of my grandmas fortune, they seems to care more about how I would grow up in the future, and about my education.

Hartford was made our headquarters. And I got sent to a bording school. Very original, I know. Wonder why they haven't done that before. Would've been the perfect solution, I couls have been out of their hair for quite some time.

Actually, I wasn't too surprised by those changes. It had been a huge affair in the yellow press. Me and all the money. Our whole family. Speculations about if I would now inherit the company instead of Chris, my brother. Rich, right? But now it was very important for my parents to get me a good education. To keep the show up for the media.

So here I am, Elizabeth Catherine Narayan, driving in my shiny new black Mini to my destination. The very best boarding school my parents could find. For high-society kids only. Or kids with a high enough IQ to overlook the little fact that they are no high society kids.

Here we go…

Dear reader,

plz review, it'll make me the happiest person on earth…tell me if u want me to continue…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: see first chapter

AN

Sorry for the loooon g wait, but I had a hard time trying to figure out where to go with this story and I actually wanted to write more but I have to write an article and so I thought I'd just post what I have now. It'll probably take some time to write more cause the article is due friday…Well, do me a favour and RR!

The whole huge school was buzzing with life when Elizabeth arrived.

'_Damn'_ she thought, _'Here are quite a lot of rich kids.'_ , observing her surroundings while getting out of her car.

Her arrival didn't go unnoticed. Soon a group of boys were whispering about this 'hot new chick' and some girls were already off gossiping about her and spreading the news.

But she was oblivious to them, trying to orientate herself in the maze of buildings that she was now in.

She had seen pictures of this place and was now in the middle of locating the administration building, a small one compared to those surrounding it, on account of the leaflet.

'Surely for such a prestigious school it isn't too expensive to afford some signs!' she mumbled under her breath exasperatedly, just as she passed a small fountain and spotted a building that looked like it was the one she was searching for. It was to her left, covered by ancient trees and other buildings.

After a quick glance at her watch Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief. Not too late yet. No need for her father to go berserk.

GG

After all the pleasantries had been exchanged, Elizabeth had some time to scrutinize her new headmaster. He was a stout little man, dressed a lot beyond time, in her opinion.

'_Was he also stuck in time when it came to other things?'_ she mused.

She drifted off, wondering about this new school which would now be her home for most of the time. She couldn't help but worry, with all the rich kids here, would they be jealous because of the attention she had been paid lately?

She snapped out of her daze when she heard something about her rooms. She could tell her father wasn't too pleased because of the tone of voice in which he spoke.

'I especially asked for her to be placed near Tristan DuGrey. She knows no one else around here. It would help her immensely and we want her to be able to fit in fast.'

She almost snorted out loud at that but she checked herself. For her it was a ridiculous notion that her father would care about such a trivial thing. No, she knew where his reaction originated from.

Her parents wanted her to marry Tristan. Not that she didn't like him, no, she really did! _'But I'm not in love with him, nor will I ever be.' _she thought heatedly.

Thankfully the headmaster didn't back off as so many other people did when it came to her father.

'_I think I might just start to like him'_ Eliza thought. _'Not a lot of people dare to challenge him like this.'_

'I am sorry, sir, but we have no open spot for Miss Narayan near Mr. DuGrey. However, as you requested, we placed her in comfortable rooms with some of the kids who also live in Hartford. They are of the élite, bright kids, with good connections. Their rooms are located in the fifth dorm builing.

I am fairly sure you will like it, Miss Narayan. My secretary Mrs. Johnston will give you a file with all the necessary informations. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. The file will tell you who your personal adviser is. Your timetable and a map of the grounds are also included. I wish you a good start at this school.'

'Thank you, sir.' Elizabeth said and almost ran out of the room to avoid having to hear her parents goodbye. But she still heard her mother thank her headmaster profusely and her father coldly bidding him a good day.

'Excuse me, Mrs. Johnston?' Eliza hesitantly asked once she reached the secretaries desk and the woman turned away from the filing cabinet.

A bit dazed at the sight that met her, Mrs. Johnston had to repeat her question to Eliza.

'Are you Miss Narayan?'

'Eh…Yes….yes, I am.' Ahe answered absently.

'_OH MY GOD, I don't think I've ever seen someone who wears such large glasses! Her eyes look HUGE.'_


End file.
